Une vie démarre dans l'unique but de se terminer
by BloodyShow
Summary: Chaque famille a ses secrets, certains cache un amour fou pour la voisine, d'autre quelques cadavres sous leur plancher. La secret de la famille Dumbledore, c'est une jeune fille au cheveux bruns et au grand yeux bleus,, à peine plus jeune que ses frères elle est ce qu'on appelle une cracmolle, un être né d'une famille magique, dénué de toute magie.
1. Il y a du bon en chacun de nous

Comme tout les matins, en me levant je devais coiffer et tresser mes longs cheveux bruns. Je crois que j'aime bien mes cheveux, ils sont légèrement ondulés et me donne l'air d'une princesse. Avec un léger sourire matinal, je pris la couronne en cristal qui sommeillait sur ma coiffeuse et la posait sur ma tête, c'est Albus qui me l'a offerte. Je sais qu'il la façonné lui-même, et c'est sûrement l'un de mes objets préférés, même s'il a rendu Abelforth jaloux. Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais ce qu'il se passe entre eux. Repoussant mes cheveux derrière mes épaules je descendit les escaliers avec un sourire, il fallait toujours sourire. Je m'arrêtais à la dernière marche, le silence oppressant qui venait de s'installer m'indiqua qu'ils étaient en train de parler de magie. Ils n'en parlaient jamais en ma présence, pas plus qu'ils ne lançaient de sortilèges. Ils avaient tous de la peine pour moi à cause de cette stupide lettre que je n'avais pas reçu. Je n'étais pas une sorcière, et je n'en serais jamais une.

" _Bonjour Kendra._ "

Cela faisait quelques mois que je n'avais plus besoin de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue de ma mère, je réservais cela à mes frères qui me dépassaient toujours. Après avoir salué toute ma famille je m'installais à table, leurs yeux brillaient d'envie de me poser une question, toujours la même après 14 ans de vie. « Est-ce que tu as réussi à faire de la magie. » Et j'étais contrainte de leur offrir un sourire innocent, une moue d'enfant avec cette stupide couronne posée sur mes cheveux. J'avais perdu tout espoirs concernant la magie, et ils auraient tout aussi bien fait d'abandonner eux aussi. Chaque jour elle adoptait ce même comportement enfantin, comme pour leur faire croire que ce n'était pas leur faute, qu'elle était différente. Mais elle n'avait simplement pas eu la chance d'avoir droit à la magie.

" _Ariana, je penses que ce soir est une nuit parfaite pour aller se promener, souffla Kendra en affichant un sourire qui aurait presque pu paraître sincère si elle avait été une bonne comédienne._

_- Je n'en doute pas mère. Il fera assez noir ce soir pour que les étoiles brillent encore plus._ "

J'ignorais le regard triste qu'elle me lançait, n'avait-elle toujours pas compris que je savais qu'ils me cachaient, avaient-ils honte de moi à ce point ? Je regardais la paume de mes mains, j'aurais tellement aimé être une sorcière, juste pour pouvoir les rendre fier, vivant. Ne pas les empêcher de vivre. Mordillant l'intérieur de ma joue j'attaquais mon déjeuner avec voracité, je ne voulais pas les entendre, pas aujourd'hui. Albus commença à parler de ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui avec son nouvel ami. Grinderwal ? Grindelwar ? Je n'avais pas cherché à retenir son prénom, tout ce que je voyais à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre c'était les yeux doux que lui faisait mon frère.

" _Est-ce pour lui que tu te laisses pousser la barbe ?_

_- Ariana !_ "

L'exclamation était venue de mes parents, j'avais envie de leur dire de ne pas se voiler la face. Mais c'était leur choix. Abelforth me regardais avec amusement, comme pour me supporter.

" _Tu devrais mettre du gloss, il paraît que c'est mieux pour embrasser._ "

Victime d'un sermon de ma mère je sentis la main d'Abelforth serrer la mienne, et je souris. Il avait toujours été là, c'était le seul qui m'aimait dans cette famille. J'avais été exclue, parce que je n'étais pas magique. Mais lui, mon grand frère il m'avait emmené dehors, dans la rue. Il m'avait fait jouer dans une prairie, il avait pris des risques pour moi parce qu'il n'avait pas honte de ce que j'étais. Et à chaque fois que je doutais, à chaque fois que je flanchais, je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux bleus et je me sentais plus forte.

" _La barbe t'irais bien à toi Abel, lançais-je en me levant. J'ai terminé mon repas._ "

Je grimpais les escaliers, ma chambre était comme une prison, je ne pouvais même pas ouvrir mes fenêtres. Laissant mes doigts glisser sur les meubles je me laissais imaginer le jour où je pourrais enfin partir, abandonner tout ça. Vivre une nouvelle vie, loin de tout ce cinéma et cette déception. Ils seraient tous bien plus heureux sans moi.

La lune grimpait dans le ciel, toujours plus belle. Je lissait les plis de ma robe, comme si quelqu'un pouvait me voir, ma mère prenait soin de me sortir quand il n'y avait personne. Déposant ma couronne sur ma coiffeuse je descendit lentement les marches, je voulais le faire seule ce soir. Je voulais sentir la liberté effleurer ma peau, je voulais pouvoir la toucher, sachant que je ne l'attendrais pas. Je passais devant ma mère avant de refermer la porte devant elle, murmurant un « s'il te plait » les yeux embués de larmes. J'appuyais ma tête sur le mur de pierre, si seulement j'avais pu partir en courant. Si seulement .. Il y eu alors un craquement, puis une voix, douce, grave et étrangère.

" _Enfin un peu de témérité.._ "


	2. Le passé est une prison

Je ne crois pas mentir en disant que cette nuit là a changé ma vie. Je suis redevenue moi même, je ne suis plus cette fille qui a perdu tout ses pouvoirs, je ne suis plus une cracmolle. Je suis Ariana Dumbledore. Ma couronne en cristal est posée sur ma coiffeuse où elle a élu domicile, je ne serais plus cette fille frêle et fragile. Je veux devenir forte. Il ne me reste que ça, mes frères sont à Poudlard, ce rêve inatteignable et mon père est à Azkaban. Quelle belle famille me direz-vous.

« _Ariana ! Ton grand frère préféré est de retour_. »

Je me retournais avec un large sourire pour voir Abelforth et bondir dans ses bras, ayant seulement un an d'écart avec lui c'est normal que ce soit mon frère préféré. Je n'ai jamais été proche d'Albus et ça ne me manque pas. C'est à peine si je le laissait s'asseoir sur mon lit avant de lui raconter ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

« _Tu sais il avait des yeux ! Et il me regardait comme si .. comme si j'étais normale. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Comme si j'étais vraiment magique. Et il a souris et il avait des dents .. Franchement les plus belles dents que j'ai jamais vu .._ »

Si j'avais prêté attention à mon frère j'aurais pu voir son visage se décomposer lentement, par inquiétude pour moi. C'est vrai qu'un inconnu qui rode dans le jardin et vient discuter avec la jeune sœur, qui se sens rejeté ce n'est pas très sain mais après tout, je n'avais rien à perdre et je n'y prêtais pas attention. Pas plus qu'à sa façon de souffler « Je n'aime pas ça, Ariana .. s'il te plait ». Faire attention, j'ai fait attention toute ma vie à ne pas être vue, à rester cacher et à faire semblant. Semblant d'être heureuse, faire semblant d'être normale. Je ne suis pas née cracmolle, je le suis devenue.

Je ne peux vous dire avec exactitude ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, les jours ont défilés comme à leur habitude, je continuais à rencontrer mon ami mystérieux sans me soucier de ma famille. J'aurais du faire plus attention. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, je sais juste que c'était de ma faute. Et qu'encore une fois tout allait basculer.

« _Cela faisait 3 ans qu'elle n'avait pas eu de crise de colère, depuis qu'elle n'avait pas reçu la lettre. Je pensais que c'était passé. Abelforth, on doit prévenir papa._

__ Albus, je ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée, elle a besoin de nous pour le moment. Pas d'un père plus instable qu'elle._ »

J'entendais leurs voix, comme dans un rêve lointain. Pourquoi est-ce que mes mains me font autant mal. Qu'ais-je encore fait ?


	3. Et ils ne vécurent pas tous heureux

Je n'y vois plus rien. Mes mains sont pleines de verres, mes yeux pleins de larmes. J'ai un cri coincé en travers de la gorge et je sens l'odeur du sang. J'ai mal, j'ai l'impression d'être en monstre sans savoir ce qu'il se passe. J'entends la voix de mes frères affolés, tristes. Ai-je encore détruit quelque chose qui leur était cher ?

« _Albus, ai-je détruit ma couronne ? Demandais-je d'une voix tremblante, étouffée par mes larmes._

__ Non Ariana, tu n'as pas détruit ta couronne._ »

Des bras chaleureux m'entourèrent et ce fut le néant, le noir total. Ils disent que j'ai dormi pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des mois. A chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux je suis envahie pas un silence de mort, et je pèse mes mots. Je ne saurais dire quand est-ce que c'est arrivé, ni qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Je me souviens seulement du sang, du bruit, de la douleur. Chacun de mes réveils me force à faire face à la dure réalité, j'ai tué ma mère d'un accès de colère, d'un accès de folie. Je me suis tuée moi-même. J'ai beau essuyer mes larmes rien ne change.

J'ai beau descendre les escaliers aussi rapidement que je peux, elle n'est plus là en bas, elle n'y sera plus jamais. Je suis obligée de croiser le regards de mes frères qui se retrouvent avec un nouveau fardeau. Tout les lundis je ne suis plus la même, c'est un lundi qu'elle est partie, un lundi que je ne peux oublier. J'ai l'impression d'être maudite, de ne pouvoir faire un pas dans cette maison sans être blâmée. Même les meubles me détestent.

C'est lors d'un nouveau lundi que tout a changé. J'avais l'impression de vivre dans une autre dimension, je me tenais face à mon miroir, mes pieds au milieu des morceaux de verres brisés. J'avais brisé ma couronne, Albus m'avait abandonné pour ses rêve de grandeur, ne revenant que parce qu'il en été obligé. Et Abelforth, j'entends sa voix d'ici. Il est obligé de se battre avec ses amis pour moi. J'ai tout gâché, comme toujours. Comme dans un songe, comme dans un rêve j'avance lentement sans faire attention à ce qui m'entoure. Je passe entre mon frère et son ami comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, je passe derrière Albus comme s'il n'était qu'un fantôme. Je suis un monstre, je n'ai pas besoin de son regard plein de reproches pour le comprendre. Jamais il ne me pardonnera, jamais je ne me pardonnerais. Sans que j'ai vraiment compris, ma main est sur la poignée, la porte du jardin est ouverte. Comme une enfant en mal de liberté je claque la porte et je cours, je cours.

« _S'il te plait .._ »

Mon cri s'étouffe dans mes larmes et je me laisse tomber à genoux, l'herbe caresse mes jambes avec douceur. S'il te plait. Je n'ai même plus la force de murmurer pour moi même.

« _Tu m'as promis que tu m'emmènerais loin, si loin que les problèmes ne pourrais plus m'atteindre. Si loin que .. je ne pourrais plus faire de mal à personne._ »

Mon cœur se compresse dans ma cage thoracique, je sais qu'il est là, qu'il est derrière moi et qu'il attends en silence. Je veux juste qu'il tienne sa promesse.

« _Tu m'as promis .. Tu m'as promis._ »

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai sentit ses bras m'entourer, avant de m'allonger sur l'herbe fleurie. Il caressait mes cheveux, me chantant quelques paroles de chansons qu'il trouvait apaisante. Je savais qu'il tiendrais sa promesse, alors il me serra dans ses bras, extirpant mes souvenirs du bout de sa baguette. Il y eu un éclair vert, si vif que je n'eu même pas le temps de l'entendre me dire..

« _Tu es si belle quand tu dors._ »


End file.
